


Panic! At the Cisco

by iamajdandagreaser



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Based On A Panic! At The Disco Song, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 13:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11738454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamajdandagreaser/pseuds/iamajdandagreaser
Summary: When he can't take the abuse of the speakers in his lab anymore, Cisco decides to teach Harry what music really is.





	Panic! At the Cisco

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RiddlerChic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiddlerChic/gifts).



> TAL BBY, HERE U GO

Cisco is walking down the concrete corridors towards his nerdy man cave of science when he hears the strains of Carly Simon's 1971 hit song "Anticipation" floating down the echoing hall, and he can't help but roll his eyes.

"You're abusing your stereo rights," he says, aggressively hitting the stop button on the ancient black stereo that he picked up at a garage sale for five dollars and twenty-seven cents.

Harry looks up at him with a boredly and defiant look, and then continues to tinker with whatever tiny device he's working on.

"Let me show you some real music," Cisco says, and moves to the shelf where he keeps his music- the only music worth listening to- and pulls down his well worn copy of "Too Weird to Live, Too Rare to Die!" and gently places it into the player. 

The soft beats of "This is Gospel" begin to play, and Cisco can't help tapping his toes. The lyrics of this song always speak to him- the fallen ones, the vagabonds; the insufferable bastards. He relates.

But Harry isn't impressed with the piece of soul that Cisco has just shared with him. "I don't like heavy metal," he says.

"It's not heavy metal!" Cisco almost shouts. "Panic! is a glorious mix of punk, Sinatra tributes, and cabaret."

"Turn it off," Harry says bluntly.

Cisco instead hits the skip button to "Miss Jackson," and for some reason, Harry looks up. "Ramon, what are you getting at?" He stands up and reaches out to shut the music off, and his hand catches Cisco's.

"I'm sharing a piece of me with you," Cisco says simply, and pulls his hand away.

"This is too punk for me," Harry says. "But I like Sinatra tributes."

Cisco grins, and grabs the "Death of a Bachelor" album, and skips to the title track.

It isn't long before Harry is soldering to the beat, and Cisco is gently waltzing around the room, eyes closed. He's not paying attention to where he's going, and, just on cue, as Brendon is wailing about the death of a bachelor, he crashes into a table, and sends parts scattering all over the floor. Harry looks up, and his blank expression gives nothing away. 

Cisco looks sheepishly at his feet. "Sorry," he says. "I was getting into it- you know, you and Carly get back to it, and I'll just go do something else."

He's almost out the door, when Harry's quiet, "Ramon, wait," stops him in his track. He turns around, just in time to receive one of Harry's rare smiles. "Thank you, Ramon," the Earth-2 scientist says. "I'll admit, your musical tastes leave something to be desired, but I appreciate the enthusiasm."

That's all the encouragement Cisco needs. He turns back around, kicking loose screws and various metal parts out of his way, closing the gap between him and Harry with two long strides. He kisses Harry roughly, and isn't surprised at all when Harry kisses back.

Panic! at the Disco croons on in the background, but for one, Cisco isn't listening to the music for once. His surroundings are forgotten, and the only thought that registers in the back of his now fuzzy brain is hallelujah, maybe being threatened with a good time isn't such a bad thing; this kiss is somewhere in the mix of the good, the bad, and the dirty and he could care less.


End file.
